Not Where I need to Be
by KiwiPapillon
Summary: Rebecca was sucked into a vortex to Edenia, and captured by the forces of Shao Kahn. She fights her way out, only to realize that Shao Kahn is the key to getting her back home. Can she get help from the most powerful fighters to return home? And will love get in the way of her main goal? Rated M for Language, Sexual content, Gore, and Nudity.
1. Where Am I?

The sound of Joyce's scream rang out repeatedly as Rebecca's vision started to blur, her body heating up from the inside, her skin crawling as the mysterious portal sucked her on the spot. Rebecca wanted to scream, but as she opened her mouth, it seemed no sound came out, even when she belted with all her might. Her vision suddenly returned, giving her a shred of hope that she was alive. When she finally was able to move, she looked around frantically. Joyce was gone, the streets of Chicago were gone, and she was alone in an open field, the field looking like it goes out for miles.

"Joyce!?" She yelled out, her voice now returned and echoed out the open field. There was no reply. She cursed and turned only to see a large platoon of foot soldiers. She gasped as she saw the general leading them, tall proud and walking on four horse legs. A Centaur leading a platoon. Now she knew she wasn't in Chicago. Rebecca watched the inhuman General spot her and let out a battle cry, pointing with his large spear.

"Shit!" She made no hesitation to run the other way as the platoon broke formation and followed the Centaur. Rebecca was luckily a free runner, so she had the cardio to out run anybody that she raced. She looked around for things to flip and jump on, but the field was empty, so she had to rely on her toned legs and her cardiovascular system. She did not turn away as she heard the close sound of hooves, which might be coming from the Centaur.

"Stop, intruder!" the roaring voice of the Centaur boomed in her ears as Rebecca continued to run, waiting for the opportune time to flip over the monstrous beast. She turned and saw the sharp spear being slashed at her. That was it. She flipped over the Spear, gracefully dodged it, the spear underneath her like a reverse limbo, and kicked the Centaur in the face. The Centaur roared and staggered back as Rebecca turned and ran to an open village. She was meters away from safety when suddenly, a rope grabbed her left leg. She cursed out as she fell onto the soft grass, and was towered over by a pissed off Centaur. He smiled evilly at her as he grabbed her leg and held her upside down, leveling her face with his so he can look at her green eyes.

"Thought you can outrun the mighty Motaro, intruding wench?" The Centaur growled as Rebecca struggled again.

"I'm Sorry, but how exactly did I intrude?" Rebecca shot back at the panting Motaro.

Motaro signaled the platoon accompanying him to get in formation. "You are in the land of Shao Kahn. And he does not take intruders lightly, especially spying ones like you"

Rebecca then cursed and kicked the Centaur in the face and he staggered back letting her go. Rebecca laughed at Motaro before running off, causing the Centaur to yell out for her. The platoon immediately ran after her, but like a movie cliché, Rebecca outran the extras, and she looked back, watching them shrink in the distance. As soon as Rebecca felt like she was safe, and out of the Platoon and Motaro's view, she finally found a tree to climb and hide in. She finally reached the top of the tree and sat down on a branch laughing to herself as she watched the typical cliché of the platoon running past the tree, unnoticing at the fact she was up there. She laughed to herself again as she jumped down and dusted herself off.

"Stupid soldiers." She walked on and realized her cliché mistake. If the platoon ran by without noticing she was in the tree, then Motaro would be appearing somewhere. She turned and sure enough, Motaro was behind her, smiling evilly.

"Fuck. I thought I got you guys." was all she said. And Remembered.


	2. I Don't Like you

**Hello Everyone, its Kiwi here, I would like to thank the few people who read chapter 1. If there are fans here, I hope to hear from them. Thank you, and enjoy chapter 2. Oh By the way, I forgot to say it on the first chapter, but you will learn more about Rebecca and who she will be with later on in the story. I do not own anyone in the mortal kombat franchise, just Rebecca.**

Rebecca woke up in a daze, the feeling of cold hard stone immediately brought goose bumps to her skin. Her vision was again blurred, so she could not tell exactly where she ended up. When she finally was able to see, she looked around and gasped at her surroundings. She was in a cold dungeon, filled with water, mold, and decaying flesh. She gagged at the smell of the dead man near her, trying not to look aat anybody looking like that.

"Hello?" She managed to yell out before covering her mouth and nose to repel the horrid stench of decay. She couldn't take any of the smell anymore, so she tried to find a place in the dungeon that didn't have that smell.

"Red haired mortal" Uttered out a response not far from her. She turned to see a man chained up in a kneeling position, his arms chained to the ground, and his legs bound to the wall behind him. There were tattoos all over his head and body, bare chested and very muscular, and his empty eyes were pink, staring back at her, with both intimidation, and suffering. Rebecca inched a bit closer to the man, her hands and mouth still covered from the decaying smell, and she spoke through her hand. "Where did you come from?"

The man stared back, "Free me and I will tell you"

"Why should I free you?" Rebecca didn't trust him for some strange reason. Perhaps it was the stare he was giving her, perhaps it was the violent aura he brought about himself, she felt like if she did free him, he can take her head in his hands and crush it like nothing. "How do I know you won't kill me?"

The man chuckled. " I don't care to kill you yet. You can be my ticket out of here"

"So you are just going to use me?" Rebecca rolled her eyes and turned her back on him.

"Look, I know you want to get out of here as well, but that will not happen unless we work together. I am here for being a traitor to Shao Kahn-"

"Who the fuck is Shao Kahn?"

As soon as she yelled out, the man's eyes turned red and he snapped at her "Don't talk like that to me, woman! Don't you know who I am, wench"

Rebecca growled through her hand. "That is the second fucking time I was called wench. And if I don't know who the fuck Shao Kahn is, what makes you think I know you?"

The man fell silent and he sighed in frustration, "Just get me out of these chains, and I will help you."

Rebecca sighed just as the dungeon doors opened and the centaur named Motaro appeared in front of her and the man.

"I see you are cavorting with Traitor Quan Chi, hmm?"

"I see you are as ugly as ever, now let me go." Rebecca shot back. Motaro growled and grabbed her wrists, bruising them in the process. The stench of decay invaded her nostrils again and she gagged as the centaur pulled her towards him.

" Lord Kahn will like to see you," Motaro dragged her out of the dungeon and gave Quan Chi a huff as he left the dungeon.

A few hours earlier

Motaro entered the throne room, filled with soldiers standing like statues along the path to the throne, his hooves clicking to each step. The small free running girl, passed out and limp, was in his arms. When he caught sight of Shao Kahn, sitting on his throne, Motaro immediately knelt, along with the soldiers that accompanied him.

"My Lord, I caught this spy in your field, trying to get to your fortress, she claimed to have no knowledge of who you are, which I know is a bold faced lie." Motaro laid the girl down near Kahn's feet, and stood back up as Shao Kahn, rose from his throne. He stood a mighty seven feet, his head bald and his face covered by a skull shaped mask, he casted a look down at the girl.

"Hmm, she is a beauty. Tell me, how long did it take to take down this spy?"

"approximately twenty minutes, my Lord" Motaro replied.

"So why did it take long for you to get her, when she has no weapons a spy usually has?"

The soldiers behind Motaro exchanged whispers as Motaro tried to hide his embarrassment. "She was quick and agile, like she was Lin Kuei, but very stubborn and naïve like a human. I have never seen a mortal like her jump and flip like that with no power at all"

"She does not bear the Lin Kuei features, so obviously she is human." A female voice rang behind Kahn. Sindel, queen of Edenia, sauntered gracefully by Kahn's side, her curvaceous body slowly seducing any man that gazed at her.

"A human. You don't think she is another prodigy of Elder God Raiden?" Motaro asked the Queen, averting his gaze from the seduction that she brought out.

"If what she says is true, that would be unreasonable, seeing that she doesn't know who Lord Shao Kahn is."

Shao Kahn raised a hand to his chin and stroked as he started to think. "Throw her in the dungeon until she wakes up, then I will interrogate her and get the truth out of her."

Motaro bowed and picked up the girl to obey his lord's command. Shao kahn then sat down and sighed out in exasperation.

I don't think she is what I think she is, He thought to himself as he took off his mask and rubbed his brow.

Rebecca followed the stupid Centaur into the throne room where Shao Kahn stood, his arms crossed to his chest, and his mask now off, showing a hardened look on his face. Rebecca raised an eyebrow and stopped as Motaro knelt to bow to Kahn. Suddenly a soldier came up behind her and kicked her knees, causing her to yelp in pain, and kneel down.

"You must bow to Lord Shao Kahn, wench" the soldier yelled out. Rebecca twitched and lunged at the soldier, now on top of him, punching every part of his face that was open. Fellow soldiers rushed to his aid, even Motaro got up to help, but Shao Kahn waved a hand to wait.

"I want to see her in action." Rebecca finally got a few good punches in the soldier's nose , leaving him bleeding and nauseated as she finally got up, her fists bruised from the non-stop punching. Shao Kahn then nodded his head and Motaro punched her in the stomach. She screamed out and knelt to the floor, trying not to vomit from the pain. The centaur then stood behind her and pulled her head upwards using her long red hair, forcing her to look at Shao Kahn.

"You are an Aggressive sort, are you, mortal?" Shao Kahn walked towards her, his face wearing a very evil smile, it actually unnerved Rebecca, causing her to fight the grip Motaro had on her hair. She didn't answer, only lowered her eyesight to the ground, but went back up when Motaro tugged her head up again.

"What is your name, girl?" Shao kahn asked calmly, squatting down to her level of vision. Rebecca struggled again and said with a growl "Rebecca. You must be the Shao Kahn I heard about, right?"

"Only I ask questions, not a foolish human mortal like you. Where are you from? Earthrealm? Outworld?"

Rebecca felt like he was speaking another language when he said those words. What the hell was Outworld? Obviously she was from Earth, but does that make her in another planet? She was so confused so she said in a sarcastic tone "When my mother and my father loved each other very much, they had a few beers and decided to-"

Shao Kahn nodded at Motaro who immediately pulled harder and caused her to scream out in pain.

"I don't have patience for games, child, where the hell are you from?"

Rebecca yelled back "Fucking Chicago, Illinois."

"you Dare give me that kind of language with me. I am ruler of Edenia, and you will give me what I deserve."

"I don't care if you are the fucking Pope, I don't like you and your stupid horse."

Motaro growled and threw her on the stone floor, taking the insult to his race very seriously. She yelled out in pain and placed herself in a fetal position, trying to bite back the tears that were urging to come out.

"Take her back to the dungeon and she can stay there until she is ready to talk." Shao Kahn walked away from Rebecca and Motaro again dragged her back to the place she despised the most.

**Okay, so Chapter 3 will be a bit sexual on Shao Kahn's and Sindel's part, so if you are prepared for a scene with them, get ready. I am the type who lets every couple I believe should have a go. so Brace yourselves**


	3. Finally made it!

**Kiwi here, here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy! ^-^**

**I would like to hear from people please so don't be shy to leave a review and stuff.**

Shao Kahn threw open the doors and waved the servants away as he stormed to his balcony. She may be a mortal, but she does tend to get under one's skin so well. He wanted to kill her, just place her head under his boot and watch as her head slowly crunches underneath his feet, and her eyes pop out from the neverending pressure. Then watch as his boot finally squishes her brain and makes a beautiful stain on his floor, a perfect vision of a stubborn aggressive disrespectful girl like Rebecca, her death will become one of the greatest memories. Sindel walked out of the bath chambers, her body covered by a very short towel and her hair splayed down her back, a smile painted on her face.

"How was the mortal? Who is she?"

Shao kahn took off his body armor and placed it on a mannequin neatly, revealing his bare chest. "She would not talk without mouthing off sarcastic remarks and disrespecting me. No one disrespects me and lives. As soon as I get the information from her, I will kill her for her impudence."

Sindel shook her head and laid down on the large bed, and patted it for Shao Kahn to take a seat. Shao Kahn obeyed and looked at her stretching out nonchalantly, her perfectly shaped breasts popping out of the towel she wore. Shao Kahn shook his head and resisted that one time to continue talking.

"You should have killed her right when she gave you cheek." Sindel told him as he laid down on his bed. Shao Kahn looked up at his Queen and growled, "I can't, not until I know who she is."

Sindel slapped him, causing him to shoot up. Red with anger, he was about to slap her back, but she reflexively grabbed it, and placed it back on the bed. "That is not the Shao Kahn I know! You are going to go down to that dungeon and punish her for giving my Lord Shao Kahn a foolish mortal's tongue." Shao Kahn nodded in agreement, and then smiled at her. He has to finish what he was supposed to do, but the sight of Sindel's naked body steered him differently.

"Allow me to have a bit of motivation, my Queen," he laid her down, and ripped off the towel before he started to kiss the hollow of her neck. She gasped out and moaned quietly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Shao Kahn growled as he lowered his lips to her chest and took a nipple to his mouth. As he groaned and grazed it with his teeth, he smiled as she made a soft whimper.

"Just for a few minutes, my Queen," He said as he then lowered himself to her center of pleasure and took her fully to his mouth. She gasped out as she felt herself moistening from her own juices and his mouth, the feeling of his tongue lapping her, then darting inside her, she arched her back and moaned out. He groaned and licked much more furiously than usual and grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, pushing his tongue deeper inside her. Sindel could not take anymore, but her climax was so hard to reach at the moment unless he… he licked her sensitive clitoris, which drove her insane. Sindel felt her inner walls spasming and she screamed out in orgasm. Shao Kahn winced in pain as her high pitched scream rang out, and he immediately covered her mouth with his own, the pain subsiding. He loved to have sex with her, but the only thing that doesn't make it fully satisfying is that horrid ability of hers. They once made sweet love in the throne room, and the servants had to repair the celings, walls, and pillars, and it took almost years to do. He sighed in exhaustion and wiped his mouth before getting up and walking over to his armor.

"Now, to finish what I started," Shao Kahn stated as he placed his armor over his shoulders and his mask on his face. Sindel, quite sated, laid on the bed and watched him with hunger in her eyes as he left the bed chambers.

**_Meanwhile_**

Rebecca laid down on the cot in pain, trying to cradle her stomach from the harsh beating it took from Motaro's hoof. Tears formed in her eyes as more pain spasmed all over her body. Quan Chi couldn't help but watch the poor girl crying in pain. He usually calls mortals pathetic for not taking pain, but this one, he just wants to comfort her, to ease the pain away. What the hell is he thinking, he can't do that, he is a sorcerer, his powers inhibited by the cursed chains and has no mercy. But then again, it wouldn't hurt to show a bit of compassion to this poor child.

"Young woman, release me and maybe I can help ease your pain." Quan Chi said to her in a low voice. Rebecca looked at the Quan Chi fellow and winced in pain as she struggled to get up. Quan Chi winced as well. Seeing her in pain is actually pissing him off, making him want to kill Shao Kahn more than he does already. She looked at him and asked him in a pained whisper, "Will you kill me? Because I feel that is the only way to get rid of this pain" Rebecca really did feel like dying from the never ending amounts of pain. But if this Quan Chi guy can help her out, she might as well. She looked for the source of where the chains came from and looked around for something hard to break the chains. All that was around her was the decaying body, water puddles, and the bars of the cage. She cursed and then winced in pain, cradling her stomach and shoulders. She found a weak wall and grabbed the biggest chuck of rock she seen and walked back to Quan Chi. He watched as she raised the rock above her head and yell out in pain, then double over in a fetal position holding her aching shoulders. Quan Chi shook his head and tried to get her back up.

"Come on, get up. You have to so you can get back home" Quan Chi stated to her. She shot her head up and gave him a confused look. "How did you?"

Quan chi smiled and inclined his head to the chains. She then crawled over to him and tried to raise her arm up, holding the rock firmly. She then dropped down with as much force as she can and hit the origin of the chains. Quan Chi smiled and tried to help out as she repeated over and over, wincing in pain every single time she raised up her arm. She finally managed one more hit and the chains broke free, and Quan chi sprang up immediately, his hands glowing green, his smile widening. He then let out a laugh and extended a hand, a green skull then belted out of it and hit the nearby wall.

"It's so great to be free of those wretched chains." He turned and saw Rebecca in the fetal position again, trying to hold in vomit. Quan chi immediately knelt down to her side and picked her up, being careful of her bruises. He then brushed her hair out of her face, and held her close to his chest, muttering Latin words of comfort. Rebecca pushed him away and tried not to fall from lack of balance.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca shot out. Quan chi ignored her and pulled her closer as gently as he can. She struggled again, but Quan Chi's strength overpowered hers and she was now stuck in his arms. Rebecca just gave in and felt her body being somewhat soothed by his low voice. This man continued to comfort her and for some strange reason, she now enjoyed it. The only place to feel safe was in this stranger's arms. Suddenly the dungeon doors opened and a familiar skull mask gazed at the two. Quan chi immediately summoned up another green skull to distract Shao Kahn.

"Quan Chi, traitor!" Shao Kahn yelled out before blocking the skull and watching QUan chi pick up Rebecca and summon a portal.

"Stop the sorcerer before he gets away!" Shao kahn directed his guards and ran after them. Rebecca threw the rock she still held and hit one of the guards, which as expected didn't cause damage one bit. Quan chi placed Rebecca down and charged at the guards. Rebecca watched in awe as Quan chi smoothly flipped over the two and grab their heads, and crush them in his hands, blood spraying everywhere, some barely missing her. Quan chi shook off his hands and then blocked a punch from Kahn himself. Shao kahn then roundhouse kicked, hitting Quan Chi on the chest, knocking him back towards Rebecca. She watched as Shao Kahn's attention then turned to her. She got up and limped towards the green portal, not at all delighted she will be going through a portal again, but she has to in order to stay alive. Shao kahn made a few quick long strides and grabbed her hair, causing her to scream out.

"Should not have fucked with me, wench," Shao Kahn whispered to her. Rebecca spat at him, watching as it impacted his face. "Fuck you, Kahn." Rebecca viciously shot back. Shao Kahn, his eyes closed placed his free hand to her throat and tightened his grip, blocking her windpipe. She gasped and then started to choke, trying so hard to wrench his hands from her neck. She watched in horror as Kahn's smiling face was slowly fading away as she was losing vision. Quan chi then summoned another green skull and this time kicked it, giving it more speed, and it impacted Shao Kahn's chest, the skull eating away his chest. The emperor screamed out, and loosened his grip on Rebecca's throat, causing her to drop down, her opportunity to escape in her hands again. Quan chi grabbed Rebecca and ran towards the portal again, but before Rebecca disappeared into the portal, she lifted up her middle finger to Shao Kahn and mouthed a "fuck you." Shao Kahn, his own blood pooling the dungeon floor, cursed and found the nearest live servant.

"Round up extermination squads and find that wretched bitch! I want her alive, so I can kill her myself."

**Now that you think about it, a sex scene of Sindel and Shao Kahn was a bit scary... I mean, ewwww! but anyway. Chapter 4 will be coming right up, so don't go away. Chapter 4 will be finding out How Quan Chi betrayed Shao Kahn and more of Rebecca's past and how she got there.**


	4. Where did you Come from

**Hello readers!**

**Thanks to Drawerfan, I managed to sharpen a bit of this story and come back. A big shout out to you and thank you so much for shwing me that someone liked what I can do.**

"Rebecca!" Her sister Joyce yelled out in her head. Rebecca wanted to look around to see where her sister was but all she saw was darkness, impenetrable darkness. "Joyce? Where are you?"

"Rebecca!" was the only response she received. Rebecca tried to run through the dark room, but her legs did not respond. All she could do is call out.

"Joyce!"

"Rebecca. Where did you go? I miss you!" Joyce's voice was now everywhere, surrounding Rebecca. The dark void now lightening. Rebecca could not make out what the room was dissolving into, but she did not want to hang around and find out. She tried to close her eyes and imagine herself in her house, in her bed, all this Shao Kahn bullshit would all go away and she would forget all that has happened. She then opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in her room, to her disappointment. Being beaten by a Centaur and choked out by Shao Kahn was reality. Instead, she was in a beautiful room filled of red curtain, the canopy of the bed draped with fine silk and the bed very plush, as if someone ripped a piece of cloud and placed it under sheets. She gasped and jumped off the bed and jumped at the sight of Quan Chi, sitting down on a nearby chair, his legs crossed, and his gaze fixed on her, no emotion seemed to be on his face.

"Quan chi? Where the hell am I?" Rebecca looked down and noticed she was cleaned, healed and clad in a cute green dress. She looked up slowly, her eyes as red as her fiery hair. "Did you change me?"

Quan chi did not answer, instead, he casted a glance at the few servants that were behind him. Understanding the gesture, Rebecca nodded her head and then looked down at her joined hands. "Where am I?" she said again, but spoke low. Quan chi got up, dismissed the servants and strode on over to the closed doors of the balcony.

"We are in NetherRealm, in the Spire of Lord Shinnok."

"Great, another Lord. Is this one going to choke me out too?" Rebecca said in a sarcastic tone.

Quan chi stared at her with utmost seriousness. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

Rebecca shook her head, mirroring his seriousness. "Something tells me you don't have a sense of humor."

"I can when I choose to, woman. Now that I saved your life, I have questions, and you are not leaving this room until they are answered." Quan chi continued to give her that hard stare and Rebecca just merely raised an eyebrow.

"I unchained you, so I have questions for you, too. _You_ are not leaving until they are answered." She place a heavy emphasis on her words and crossed her arms. Quan chi raised his own eyebrow (or where is eyebrow was supposed to be) and sighed.

"Fine. My first question is how did you get here?" Quan chi said before Rebecca uttered a sound. Rebecca looked up and tried to remember the details. All she remembered was going to the nearby shop with her sister Joyce, and then she saw a glow near her car and then nothing else. That was when all the Centaur and Shao Kahn bullshit happened. She fixed her eyes on Quan chi and sighed. "All I remember was my sister and I were getting our mother a gift, and that was when all this happened."

Quan chi nodded and inched a bit closer, unnerving Rebecca a bit. He gave her the unemotional gaze as he inched even closer.

"Your question is how I betrayed Shao Kahn." Quan chi smiled as Rebecca shut her mouth from what she was about to ask. "Well, spank my ass and call me Sally, you're psychic as well"

Quan chi raised his so called eyebrow and began with a clear of his throat. "I never betrayed him, I was not even on his side in the first place. I was a spy."

Rebecca nodded and then crossed her arms, her dress now revealing a bit of her chest, so she lowered them again.

"Who is your father?" Quan chi asked with knowing in his voice. Rebecca raised an eyebrow at the random question and just answered, with no objection, "I never knew my father. Joyce has a different father than me and I don't like him much."

"I don't care for your sister's father, just yours." Quan chi said with utmost patience. Rebecca rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, before flipping her hair on his face.

"I told you, 'sorcerer'" she lifted her arms and made the quotation gesture, "I don't know my father. All I know was he was some guy that fucked my mom to have me, which now sounds disturbing to me." She placed her hand on her hips, and jumped a bit that Quan chi now inched closer. "Have you heard of fucking personal space?"

"It seems you possess an aura that isn't human. It seems, something else." Quan chi said as he looked her as she backed up from the creepy guy.

"And that gives you a reason to get close to me?" Rebecca backed up. Quan chi stepped closer. Now she was getting pissed off.

"Back the fuck up, Quan chi" Rebecca raised an arm to his chest, but he continued to push. She might not know it, but if she is able to awaken what is in her, she just might have the chance to kill Shao Kahn like she was destined to do. He was testing her power, which is fueled by anger, one of the main traits this aggressive woman has. Rebecca then hit Quan chi, but not only did she hit him, a purple light emanated from her fingers, like she tried to hurl a purple ball of energy, and it strengthened her hit. Quan chi flew across the room and crashed into the nearby wall, causing Rebecca to cover her mouth in shock. She looked down at her hands and shook in terror. What was she?

"I knew it," Quan chi brushed himself off and walked towards her as if nothing happened. Rebecca gazed at him with the most dumbfounded look that made the sorcerer uneasy. "Are you going to look at me like that until it stays there forever, or are you going to meet Lord Shinnok with me?" Rebecca rolled her eyes and walked along with him out the door.

"If I feel hands around my throat from him, I will try to find a way to do that purple energy thing to your head." He allowed her to go ahead and hid a chuckle from her as they walked down the dark halls to the throne of Lord Shinnok.

Quan chi caught up with Rebecca and blocked the door to the throne room. Rebecca sighed in exasperation and crossed her arms. "What now?" She said in frustration.

"I just have a few ground rules about Lord Shinnok. He is disgruntled at the fact Shao Kahn challenged him to a battle. Keep your answers short and sweet, and don't mention the energy pulse you conjured. Just tell him your problem and he will help you out the best you can."

Rebecca raised a finger for him to pause. "Wait, what battle?"

"Mortal Kombat"

Rebecca then realized where Shao Kahn seemed familiar. She has played that game with her sister. She remembered playing as Liu Kang and Joyce would play as Sub Zero. She stopped playing the games t when Mortal Kombat four came out. She even saw the movies, those awesome classics, with budding graphics, and a four armed emissary. No wonder Motaro was similar to the one in the second movie. Wait, the centaur was the one in the movie, but the one she got beaten by was a lot larger!

"Oh God!" The realization hit her hard, like Motaro's hooves to her stomach.

"Who?" Quan chi asked bewildered.

"I know where I am," Rebecca told him as Quan chi crossed his arms. "Probably because I told you where you are."

"No, you stupid idiot."

"What did you call me?" Quan chi's eyes glowed red again and inched closer, trying to intimidate her with his brute strength and his large physique. Rebecca did not falter and she just looked back at his eyes with her own vicious glare.

"You heard me, did I fucking stutter" The throne doors opened and the two turned to see Shinnok, accompanied by two guards and staring at the heated sorcerer and the aggressive human.

**Chapter 5 will be of Fighting, and a sparking relationship. you can probably guess who is the lovely couple.**


	5. Who am I again?

**Hey guys, Kiwi here, enjoy chapter 5. Shoutout to LadySabinthe for support! Hope you stay tuned for more of this story.**

"I have heard a great deal about you, Rebecca. I welcome you to the Netherrealm. I am surprised that a human still lives while walking on my Spire." Shinnok gracefully led both Rebecca and Quan chi in the throne room, circular, but wide. In the center was a large soul like tornado moving slowly upwards. Rebecca stared in awe at the souls and then looked back at Shinnok. "Aren't you Shao Kahn's father?"

Shinnok looked at her in bewilderment. "Now, what gave you that notion?"

"I uh" She looked away. She didn't think they knew what movies are, for this looks so feudal it's not even funny. "I read about it in a scroll?" She uttered it in a question more than a statement, causing Shinnok's glance to transfer to Quan chi.

"We have books here, Rebecca, and we have a bit better technology than you think." Quan chi said in a deep voice. Rebecca nodded and then looked at Shinnok, his green eyes now fixed on her.

"I am the fallen Elder God of NetherRealm. I have ruled since before you were born. I am the Lord of the dead. Not the sire of an Edenian hell bent on conquering Earthrealm." Shinnok walked around the soul tornado, toying with the passing souls with a pale hand. "I know the reason why you were pulled into Edenia so suddenly, so far away from your loved ones."

Rebecca looked up in interest and then inched closer to the fallen Elder God. "Please tell me, and how can I get back?" Rebecca now held on to that little shred of hope as Shinnok started to speak.

"You possess an aura that isn't human, and the realm of Edenia chose you to be its warrior to rid it of the reign of Shao Kahn. And take his place,"

Rebecca then looked at him with bewilderment. "Take his place? You mean become high queen? No."

Quan chi looked at her in shock. "Do you know that becoming Queen will make you unstoppable in anything you do? And you want to turn that down? Do you know who your father is?"

Rebecca shot back a glance at Quan chi. "I don't give a fuck if becoming Queen will make my tits bigger, I am not intending on staying in this God-forsaken place. I just want to go home and be done with Centaurs, Elder Gods," ("Fallen elder God, mortal," Shinnok muttered to himself) "And a fucking tall bald sorcerer that doesn't know the meaning of personal space."

"You will not use that language in front of Lord Shinnok" Shinnok waved a hand at Quan chi's rant and looked at the young girl, on the verge of tears.

"She is mad, so let her bring out her emotions." Shinnok inched closer to Rebecca and placed his hands on her shoulder. Suddenly, her body glowed purple and again the energy emanated from her knocked him back. Shinnok looked in shock as he went through the soul tornado and on the throne, his breath taken away as he tried to get up.

"It's not possible!" Shinnok tried to get up again, "She isn't. She can't be." Rebecca turned around and looked at the Elder God with bewilderment. "Okay, I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about and why the fuck is he ranting about something about me not being something."

"Him touching you proved it correct on who your father is."

"Darth vader?" Rebecca retorted to him.

"Now who the fuck is Darth Vader?" Quan chi yelled out in frustration. Rebecca laughed "ahh, whatever happened to language in front of 'Lord Shinnok'" Rebecca said to him.

"I am your father," Shinnok said. Despite the shock she should feel, she still was thinking of darth vader, so when he said that, she laughed, but stopped when she met his eyes with hers. He was very serious.

"So, I am some half breed demi god, that is supposed to defeat the evil king and become queen of Edenia. How cliché. Not doing it, and there is one thing I wanted to do to my father." She walked up to Shinnok and slapped him hard on the face. Quan Chi summoned a green fist and threw it towards Rebecca. Shinnok waved his hand and dispersed the green energy fist before it hit his daughter.

"No, Quan chi, I deserved it. I was like Zeus in the Greek pantheon, her mother was very alluring, and I fell for it." Shinnok looked at Rebecca and sighed as he got up. "I want her fully trained in martial arts, and to hone her hidden power she inherited from me."

"What part of 'I am not doing it' don't you understand? And I am already trained in the Martial arts. I am a red belt in Shotokan Karate!"

Quan chi walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shotokan will not get you anywhere. If you can learn to control the power you have, then maybe you will stand a chance."

"Take her to the Outworld fortress and get her ready, she needs all the training she can get. I will see you up there soon, but right now, I need to heal, she did some damage on me." Shinnok dispersed from the two to his own chambers, leaving them for Quan chi to create another green portal.

"Great, the first time I meet my father, he disappears, and we are not going in there again." Rebecca took a step back but Quan chi grabbed her hand. She gasped, and looked at him, then blushed as he led her to the portal.

"It's okay, Sally." He then patted her ass and ran in the portal before she even did anything. Rebecca screamed out and ran in the portal cursing. Shinnok rematerialized in the throne room as soon as the portal dispersed and shook his head.

"Quan chi cannot be your lover, daughter. Your brother will use that as ammunition against you."

Getting used to the Outworld fortress was very easy, since it wasn't filled with fallen souls plummeting to the depths of Hell, into their fiery doom. Father really needed to get out of there, to get some fresh air, not the harsh stench of sulfer. Her train of thought ended when Quan chi stood in front of her and pointed to a rack of swords. She turned and watched as he grabbed the two swords from the top layer of the rack. He then walked back to her, stepped back and twirled them effortlessly. She watched him as he continued to brandish the swords, his muscles synchronizing with each swift move, and his eyes still fixated on her. He then broke eye contact as he turned ninety degrees and threw them at the wall, each sword flying so fast, she could hardly see them. When she was finally able to see them they were stuck on the wall, the blades so deep, the hilt touched the wall.

"Your training will be consisting of hand to hand combat, sharpening your power, and swordfighting. Since you arrived with a skill of Freerunning, you will train on that too. Your training will be complete if you can take those swords out of the wall." Quan chi explained. Rebecca nodded and looked down at her new clothing. She picked them out with the sense of comfort and flexibility. Her red hair tied back in a bun, and her hands donned with fingerless gloves, she looked like a martial artist with fashion. She readied herself with the normal Shotokan stance and breathed out, trying to gain control of her moves. Quan chi smiled and placed both his hands behind his back. "Begin" He said as calm as possible. Rebecca ran up to him and tried to punch at him, but like a sensei, he dodged so swiftly, moving gracefully, avoiding her punches. Rebecca soon got frustrated and roundhouse kicked, but he ducked and did a sweep kick, knocking her off her feet, causing her to fall. He got up and laughed, which pissed her off even more. Rebecca flip jumped up and punched Quan chi in the face, actually hitting him. He stumbled and then got serious, He swiftly moved behind her and grabbed her waist, and lifted her in a german suplex. She slipped out before contact with the ground, and did a sweep kick of her own, knocking him off his feet. He cursed and watched as Rebecca lifted up her right leg and slam her foot down on his chest. He grunted in pain and laid there as Rebecca smiled in satisfaction. He got up and nodded in approval.

"You are strong, Rebecca, but not strong enough to defeat Shao Kahn."

"As usual, this is the part where I say 'Oh em gee! Then teach me more master, and then I will be like super awesome and stuff' isn't it?" Her mocking remark in a valley girl voice.

"You know that smart ass attitude of yours will get you in trouble someday," Quan chi shot back as he placed his hands on his hips.

"you sound like my mom." Rebecca retaliated as she turned. She then saw a tall handsome man behind and she screamed out in shock. Shang Tsung raised an eyebrow at her and looked at Quan chi.

"This must be the human you were talking about." He said in a calm tone. Quan chi nodded. "She is the spawn of Shinnok."

"Another bastard godling?" Shang Tsung looked at her. She gave him a vicious glare. "Who the fuck are you calling a bastard, you bastard?"

"Oh, feisty, I like her already. It's a term of a child born out of wedlock. Or since you are feminine, I say a bitch child."

"I barely know you and you want to call me a bitch? Let's go, you and me" Rebecca readied a stance and looked at the new sorcerer. Shang Tsung laughed and looked at her. "Not now sweetie, my beds are unmade at the moment." He winked and looked back at Quan chi.

"Are you flirting with me? The fuck is wrong with this guy?" Quan chi side stepped in front of her and shook his head at Shang Tsung. "She is supposed to help us destroy Shao Kahn and she will return home." Rebecca looked at him as he spoke and got back in a normal stance.

"I suppose, but judging from the fight you two had, I think she does have potential to be Queen." Shang Tsung winked at her again before leaving them alone in the training grounds.

"You actually want me to go home?" Rebecca felt a pang of sadness for some strange reason. She can't stand him, but somehow, she enjoys him. No one has ever competed her with her witty remarks and retaliated her sarcasm.

Quan chi looked back at her. "If going home is what you want, then hold to it. I believe in free will no matter what species says." Rebecca sensed a bit of despair in his voice when he said that. Did he not want her to leave? What is he thinking about her?

"Now, lets practice your blocking, because you are not very sharp with that." Quan chi turned and faced her, then motioned her to ready a block. Rebecca shook her head as she gazed into his emotionless eyes as she practiced her blocks.

Shang Tsung watched as Quan Chi trained the godling in blocking and shook his head. Never before has he seen his uneasy ally protect someone with not only a destiny to free them all of Shao kahn, but with the care of his own heart. His ally never had emotions for anyone, but this bastard godling was different. And that is what actually scared Shang Tsung.

**Now, Thinking about what I have in store, I think the action will begin in the next few chapters. And the love will soon start to grow.**


	6. Why do i feel this way?

**Here is Chapter 6, enjoy! ^-^**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rebecca watched the freerunning obstacle course move around and killing every single soldier that dared try to conquer it. One soldier tried to front flip over the log of spikes only to hit a wall that unexpectedly came down, his body twitching, bleeding, and his entrails now visible on the tip of one spike. Rebecca looked on in shock and horror as she turned to the lava pit that was now melting five soldiers, hearing their screams of agony.

"Well? Go on." Shang Tsung waved a hand. Rebecca looked at him like he was insane.

"You are fucking joking! Do you honestly think I can do this?" Rebecca pointed at the soldier getting cut in half, and falling near their feet. She shrieked and backed up, causing Shang Tsung to laugh. "Defintely"

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? She is not going on that until she is ready" Quan chi walked up to both of them and looked at Shang Tsung evilly.

"She said so proudly she was a freerunner, I just wanted to see her skill." Shang Tsung said as he watched another soldier fall into the lava pit.

"I only told him I free ran in my free time, and I am pretty okay at it. He took it like a fucking challenge, like all of these fuckers here do." Rebecca rolled her eyes and sat down where she stood, grimacing at the dying soldiers.

"You know, we need to do something with that dirty mouth of yours" Shang Tsung turned his head to her, and moved aside from the random head that fell where he used to stand.

"Does it look like I give a fuck what you think?" Rebecca looked at him with a vicious glare and then looked back at the massacre in front of them. She is for sure going to have a nightmare after this.

"Tonight we are having a banquet, so Rebecca must get ready anyway. She is not doing this obstacle course, until she is ready." Quan chi stated as he walked off. Rebecca rolled her eyes and got up from her spot to head to her chambers.

"Oh, Rebecca," Shang Tsung threw a bag at her, she swiftly caught it and she gasped at it.

"My purse! Where the fuck did you get it?" she cradled it and watched his smile grow more. "It fell from the sky. Literally." He said before he strode off, continuing watching the bloody massacre. She ran to her chambers and threw herself on the bed, rummaging through her purse. She wondered how he got it, but she didn't care, her phone was in there, her ipod, her tampons (Thank God,) and her make up. She sighed happily as she plugged in her ear buds and turned it to her favorite song, One thing by One Direction. She happily danced around in her room and sang silently to herself, forgetting she was far from home, she was carefree, letting One Direction fill her ears. She turned and saw Quan Chi staring at her, with utmost seriousness and his arms crossed. She screamed out and took out her ear buds.

"There is a thing called knocking," She yelled out, turning off her tunes. Quan chi strode over to the side, allowing servants to walk in with carefully folded dresses and soaps for a bath.

"Wow, a world where everyone rips each other's spines, sure does have class." She looked at the pink colored dress and looked up at Quan chi. Quan chi shrugged and looked at the green dress. "Other than killing each other, we have other things we do. We are not savage at times." He pointed to the green dress and smiled. Rebecca looked at it and smiled back. Then realizing she was smiling at him, she blushed and looked away. "I prefer the pink one"

"Shang Tsung said if you try it on, he will try to seduce you."

Rebecca stared at Quan chi in disbelief. "Great, I arrive here in no more than two days and Shang Tsung already wants to get in my pants."

Quan chi looked down at her shorts. "But you're not wearing pants." He said with seriousness in his tone. She looked up at him with disapproval and shook his head. "Nevermind."

The Next day.

Shinnok watched as his daughter was fighting with a few soldiers, showing progress in her training, he couldn't have been proud of her, and Quan chi for helping her out. Shang Tsung walked up to the fallen Elder God and joined him in watched her flip over the soldier and roundhouse kick his back, causing him to knock forward, falling flat on his face.

"She shows promise, but are you sure she will be good enough to beat her brother Shao Kahn?" Shang Tsung watched her laughing at the soldier dancing around her, before she kicked him dead in the face.

"If she learns of her true power, then yes, she will, Quan chi has taught her well in hand to hand, but she is running short of time. She must be ready a short time after my and Kahn's battle."

"What are you intending?" Quan chi joined in on the conversation. He watched Rebecca now talking with the soldiers, conversing of their moves, and giving each other feedback. (Quan Chi and Rebecca had a bad argument about that, but somehow she won that,) "No matter how strong Rebecca is, she might not be ready in that time."

"Quan Chi, she is my daughter, my spawn have always been strong. The youngest one being a bit stronger."

"Raiden proved that one wrong, didn't he?" Shang Tsung retorted.

"Only because Kahn has no soft spot to protect, I have always thought emotions towards something is a weakness, but she and Raiden have shown that it can be a strength."

"Then what is her soft spot?" Quan chi asked, hoping on getting rid of that so called "soft spot." He never believed in having emotion in battle, and had to teach her that.

"you can't get rid of it, Quan chi, it's you." Shinnok said, knowing full well of his intentions.

Shang Tsung smiled at Quan chi, who stood there in shock. He looked at Rebecca who was now teaching the soldiers a weird dance while blaring out a Korean song that was called "Gangnum style" according to her, from that musical box she listened to all the time now. He smiled as her laugh rang in his ears, but realized it and went back to his hard façade. "I don't believe it, she can't stand me"

"Doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings for you. She had feelings for you the moment you two met. I saw it in her. If she is fighting, she's not only fighting for a chance to get back home, but for you. And you have feelings for her too, you two are just too stubborn and stupid to realize it." Shinnok told him in a harsh tone.

"Realize what?" Rebecca walked up to her father and the two Sorcerers, oblivious of the conversation they had. Quan chi elbowed Shang Tsung, getting his attention. Hiding his uneasiness, in other words, his blushing. "Challenge her"

"No, you. You are teaching her hand to hand." He left, followed by Shinnok, leaving the two to ponder each other. Rebecca raised her eyebrow at his uneasiness and said, "Well, wanna fight me?"

"No I don't, you are too weak to battle me" Quan chi said to mask his tension. That only made Rebecca get red in anger. "Weak? Who kicked your ass the last time we sparred? Oh I remember, I did."

"I was going easy on you" Quan chi yelled out. "Oh going easy on me? Then give me your all, sorcerer!"

"You know why I can't do that, woman" Quan chi shot out. Rebecca smiled evilly. "Cuz you're a pussy, that's why."

"Say that again." Quan chi threatened. Rebecca inched closer, their lips a breath away from each other.

"Pussy." She whispered. Quan chi punched at her, but she blocked and flipped away from him, now in a frog like stance, watching Quan chi come after her. He then summoned a green skull and hurled it at her, something she was not expecting. The skull hit her, causing her to scream out in pain, and watched in shock as Quan chi's boot impacted her stomach. She coughed out blood and fell backward, cradling her stomach. Quan chi realized what he has done and knelt down to her, holding her carefully. She struggled from his arms, but he continued to hold her.

"Get the fuck off me, I am fine" She lied as she smacked him. He ignored the blow and kept holding her, until she finally gave in, then hear her burst in tears, from the pain. He cursed in anger at himself for hurting her and held her closer, his head on hers. Rebecca looked up and blushed, feeling his head resting on hers, his voice muttering words of healing. Did he care for her? Why her anyway? She sighed and wiped the blood off her mouth and listened as Quan chi continued to heal her. As he finished, he lifted his head up to gaze at her, only to find her lips meeting his own, and he gasped in shock. Her lips were soft, and they tasted so divine, he felt he can't get enough of them. He returned her kiss and held her closer, deepening this moment with his tongue. She exhaled in pleasure and graced her tongue on his own, placing her hand on the nape of his neck, grabbing his head gently. Quan chi groaned and his desire for her grew exponentially, his fingers now trailing her neck, down to the hollow of it. She broke the kiss and looked at him, their heads still resting against each other.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Quan chi whispered. Rebecca nodded, but kissed his lips again, causing him to sigh. He got up, helped her up and nodded her head.

"Tomorrow, we will begin in honing your inner power." He turned and left indoors, leaving Rebecca. Rebecca then placed a finger on her own lips and watched as Quan chi walked off. Quan chi sighed and placed a hand on his head before punching a wall, creating a huge hole. Never again will he let his guard down. But he knew inside, that will be very difficult to do.


	7. Save me!

**What will happen to the budding romance of Quan chi and Rebecca? hmmmmm... **

"Shao Kahn has arrived!" a soldier yelled out. Rebecca gasped out and looked down at the entrance of the fortress, there was indeed, Shao Kahn, in his battle armor, followed by Motaro and Sindel. She gasped again and ran to look for Quan Chi, who was conversing with Shang Tsung.

"He's here!" Rebecca yelled out. Quan chi looked out and Shao kahn was of course head toward them. Quan Chi grabbed her hand and they both ran the opposite direction.

"Shinnok told me to keep you hidden while the battle goes. He does not want Kahn to see you just yet. You will be safe here." He led her to his own bedchambers and placed her on his bed before hastily heading out.

"Great, so now, I have to hide like a criminal."

"Well, you did disrespect Shao Kahn. I commend you for that, no one has ever smart mouthed him before. Now stay there, I will get you soon. You can see the battle in that window there." He pointed at the window across his bed and then tried to head out. Rebecca grabbed his hand, causing him to stop and look at her.

"Please stay." Rebecca said to him. Quan chi remembered that day, the day they showed each other how much they meant to each other. From then on, they tried to avoid each other, save the training. Quan chi was slowly dying inside from not being so close to her, but it was better for them to stay away. He sighed and closed the door to his room and sat next to her.

"Rebecca, what are you thinking about?" Quan chi said bluntly. Rebecca looked at him. "Uhh, I don't like being alone, and I don't think Shao kahn wants to see you too."

"Good point. But I was not talking about Kahn. I was talking about us."

Rebecca sighed in frustration, "Can we not? I know you didn't feel the same way with me,"

Quan chi raised an eyebrow at her and heard sound from the battle grounds. They both walked up to the window and watched as Shinnok and Shao Kahn exchanged punches and blows.

"You really think I don't return your feelings?" Quan chi whispered.

Rebecca nodded. "That is why you have been avoiding me, right? Or is it that you just don't care?"

"Don't say that. I do care for you."

"What will happen somehow Shao Kahn got a hold of me and was about to kill me? That's right. You wouldn't do anything, because all I am is a student that is learning about firing out purple stuff."

Is she so oblivious? Did she notice he was kissing her back? He growled at her and looked the other way, away from her emerald green eyes that taunted him, yet spellbound him, that hair that he so craved to caress. He just wanted to be near her every second of the way, but he knew better than to give in to those emotions. He was a Sorcerer of Outworld, and he tends to keep it that way. He turned to watch Rebecca look out at the balcony, where she rested her elbow, and leaned her head on her hand. Quan chi walked towards her and watched as Shinnok and Shao Kahn continued their battle.

"Do you really think I don't care for you?"

Rebecca sighed again and looked at him with that vicious glare. "Why else would you just say something about training after that kiss?"

"Have you heard of being awkward?" Quan chi retorted in reflection of her sarcasm.

"You want to get sarcastic with me? Fuck you then." Rebecca turned away, mentally screaming out her frustration. She wanted to strangle him so much, but inside, she actually want to feel him close to her again. Those days of him avoiding her were the most horrifying days of her life in Outworld. She felt so strong when he watched her, so strong when she thinks about him and felt so right when he had her in his arms, whether it was healing her, or in fact kissing her. She brushed a finger to her lips secretly, and sighed. But what does she know about these stupid hormonal feelings? She was twenty one for crying out loud. Twenty one and she has kissed a few times, seen a man naked, but has never in her life had sex. Her "fuck you" aura scared so many suitors and she got to the point where she did not care for intimacy. But Quan chi? She would have expected to fall in love with the popular heartthrobs here, like Sub zero, or maybe Johnny Cage, but Quan chi? She was insane.

"Shao Kahn Wins!" a voice rang out. Rebecca immediately ran to the balcony and saw Shao Kahn towering over Shinnok, her father, and unsheathing a mighty Hammer. Rebecca gasped and jumped out the window, and made a freefall into the bush that was directly below her.

"Rebecca, What in the fuck are you doing?" Quan chi jumped after her and landed on the ground, creating a somewhat large crater under his boots. Rebecca ran to the battle, ignoring Quan chi and grabbed a nearby sword, imbuing it with her purple glow, enhancing the blade with her own power. Quan chi chased after her but stopped short as he watched in terror as she blocked Shao Kahn's killing blow with the enhanced sword, the sword breaking, but pushed back the hammer with great force, causing Kahn to fall back.

"You may have won, but killing Shinnok, I will not tolerate!" Rebecca threw the broken blade and watched as Kahn rose up from where he fell

"Rebecca, well, I should have known you were here, I don't have to search any longer." Shao kahn took off his skull mask and laughed as a few guards that joined him ran in. Rebecca shook her head at the cliché and just readied in a stance. She was about to hit the first guard but suddenly, they melted into darkness, which puzzled Rebecca at first, then noticed her own shadow rose from her feet. And materialized into Ermac. She hit Ermac as soon as he materialized and he stumbled backwards, letting her get a high advantage. She roundhouse kicked him dead in the face, and then knocked him back with a glowing force push. Quan chi smiled where he stood, seeing the progress of her training. She has become a fine fighter, she might even become a sorceress, with the power she has. Ermac flipped up and then disappeared again, revealing Shao Kahn behind him. Rebecca cursed as Kahn's mighty boot hit her stomach, causing her to fly towards a pillar, the impact on her back so great, the breath was immediately knocked out of her. Quan chi yelled out and ran after her, but Kahn roundhouse kicked him back as he inched closer to Rebecca.

"I can now kill you, wench. This will be a great pleasure to finally feel your head crushing underneath my feet." Kahn placed a foot on her head and then started to push down. Quan chi immediately got up as soon as he heard Rebecca's scream and summoned a green energy skull and hurled it at the King. Shao kahn stumbled back and looked angrily at the sorcerer. Rebecca took this as a chance and hit his leg, causing him to fall. She finally got up and ran towards Quan chi, where he closed his arms around her and stroked her hair, glancing at her for any wounds on her.

"Rebecca," Shinnok yelled out. Rebecca turned and Shao Kahn flipped up from where he fell and charged towards the two. They both got in a fighting stance when suddenly, and ear piercing shriek invaded their ears. Rebecca yelled out in pain and along with Quan chi covered her ears, watching as Sindel walked up to the fight and continued to scream. Finally the scream died out, and they were all on the floor, holding their ears from the pain. Sindel then grabbed Rebecca by the neck, kicking Quan chi as soon as she felt him charge after her.

"It looks to me like the sorcerer has a soft spot for this human."

"She isn't just human, she is a godling, my daughter" Shinnok finally said to her. Shao Kahn got up and then laughed. "All the more reason to kill her, wouldn't you say, Sister?" He retorted to Rebecca. She looked up at Shinnok and then back to Shao kahn, trying to ponder what had just happened.

"Wait, you said to me that King Fucker here wasn't your son." Sindel shook Rebecca once she insulted Shao Kahn, causing her to yell out in pain.

"I did it to keep you safe, guess it failed," Shinnok said as he finally managed to get up.

Quan chi got up and tried to hurl another energy skull at Sindel, but she dodged swiftly, now holding Rebecca like a meat shield

"Careful, sorcerer, you don't want this pathetic waste of a godling to get hurt by your own hand," Sindel cooed. Rebecca struggled again.

"Fuck you, you screaming bad hair day bitch," Rebecca spat out, disregarding the position she is in. Sindel threw her on the ground again, and picked her back up, Rebecca now bleeding from the top of her head, which pissed off Quan chi even more.

"I have won this battle, so I will now take my prize, my sister for her execution. And what could be a better execution for her than a fatality in a Mortal Kombat fight?" Shao Kahn laughed as he grabbed Rebecca from Sindel and watched as Ermac summoned a red portal back to his castle in Edenia, the one place that Rebecca despised. Quan chi yelled out again and ran after Shao kahn, but Sindel whipped her hair once and slashed Quan chi's chest open before he got the chance to grab Rebecca out of there. Again Rebecca felt the squeezing sensation of entering a portal, and once again saw Quan chi at a distance, which killed her worse than what Shao Kahn had in store for her.


	8. I Never thought you would do that

Rebecca struggled repeatedly in the chains and tried so hard to summon a purple energy ball to help her out, but to no avail. They were the same chains that Quan chi had on when they first met. She sighed. She deeply missed Quan chi and hoped he can find a way to get her out of here. Then, she can truly feel his closeness, and hold him for as long as she wanted. But she has different motives right now, to get out of there and find a way back to Outworld. The dungeon doors opened and a familiar face and hooves enter the dungeon, that familiar smile on his face.

"Well, looks like you have returned to me, is it fate that we are to see each other again?" Motaro retorted with a laugh. Rebecca didn't answer this time with a witty remark, she just gave him a vicious glare.

"Oh, you don't have anything to say? Well, what got you speechless?" Motaro circled around Rebecca and chuckled again, his spiky tail caressing her face.

"I don't know, probably your hideous face" Rebecca finally shot back, looking back at Motaro. He fumed in anger and whipped her face with his tail, creating a large bleeding scratch on her right cheek.

"Oh please, Motaro, my dead Grandfather can hit better than that." Rebecca said sarcastically. Motaro chuckled and knelt down to her level and growled, his breath smelling very foul of raw meat. Rebecca fought the urge not to gag as he spoke "My orders from Shao Kahn is to get you nice and weak for your battle tomorrow. So tonight, we will have a bit of fun"

"Why does he want me weak? Because he's too chicken shit to fight me when I am fully healthy?" Rebecca remarked with pure cynicism in her tone. Motaro whipped her again with his tail, now her left cheek mirrored the right one.

"Gee thanks, I hoped you can keep my face symmetrical." Rebecca said sarcastically as he finally backed up.

"You will regret the day you disrespect my lord Shao Kahn,"

"Really? Will I regret it like your mom regretted fucking a horse to have you?" Rebecca snapped back, only making Motaro very angry. Rebecca then realized if she can get him angry enough, maybe she can get him to break the chains and she can high tail out of there.

"Take that back, you bitch"

"Why?" Rebecca then smiled but stopped short when she actually saw something she did not expect. Motaro actually had tears in his eyes, not of anger, but of sadness. She stopped her verbal attacks and looked at him dumbfoundedly

"Are you fucking crying? What the fuck kind of torturer are you?" Rebecca said now feeling a twinge of regret.

"Shao Kahn killed my race, and had me serve under him. I loved my mother, who was a fucking Centaur, by the way! But as a young one, I could not save her."

Rebecca tried not to show her empathy. "Uh, why are you giving me a sob story right after you fucked me up, with those heavy ass hooves and that horrid tail of yours? You are supposed to be like 'grrr, I kill you' or something like that"

Motaro looked up and wiped those tears that Rebecca had to blink twice to make sure those were actually there. "I did it, because you genuinely pissed me off, and because I had to. I actually hate Shao Kahn, and want him dead."

Rebecca gave him a dumbfounded look. "Then why the fuck follow him?"

"He promised my race back"

Rebecca snorted, "Like that will ever happen. Look, I am his sister, and if what I heard is true, I can kill him and take his place, having all these powers and bigger tits. If you let me go, I myself will help you get your mommy back." Rebecca inclined her head to the chains. Motaro stomped on the origin of the chains immediately and watched as Rebecca jumped free.

"You know, Motaro, you are not such a bad Centaur after all. If you in any way betray me with this, I will find a way to rip that head of yours."

"I will never hurt my queen." Motaro knelt down now in servitude. Rebecca smiled and looked around in the dungeon.

"Uh, how do we get out of here exactly? Don't tell me the front door is the only way."

Motaro sighed. "Sadly it is."

"Okay, let's go" Rebecca nonchalantly walked out the dungeon door, but Motaro grabbed her shoulders. "Are you insane? Shao Kahn will see you waltz out there and he will attack you."

Rebecca laughed. "Does it look like I give a fuck what he will do?" She looked behind Motaro and smiled again, inclining her head to his back, which was perfect for saddling on him. Motaro looked behind him and laughed.

"You are funny. Never have I allowed anyone on my back for a ride." Rebecca ignored him and climbed on the side of his body.

"It's just for an escape. Now shut up and mush"

"Did you just say mush to me?"

Rebecca glared at the centaur. "Remember what you called me earlier?"

Motaro rolled his eyes and walked forward to the door, Rebecca holding on to his side, and very quiet. Motaro managed to walk up the stairs, and enter the throne room, the right side of it being Shao Kahn himself talking to Sindel, the left being the front door.

"This is madness." Motaro said to Rebecca.

"Less talk, more strut, now act like you are injured."

"Say what now?"

"I hurt your hind leg and Tower of Stupid there will run in there to strike me, only to find I am gone, giving us more time to run the fuck out of here like a bat from hell."

"Bats don't run," Motaro pointed out.

"You know what the fuck I mean, horse, now do it" Rebecca slapped Motaro in the hindquarters and he immediately lifted his front leg (Not what she wanted, but close enough.) and limped his way toward the door.

"Motaro, did Rebecca hurt you?" Sindel yelled out. Rebecca's stomach lurched as Motaro turned his head toward her.

"I want to kill that bitch for doing it. Let me rip her in half, my lord"

Shao kahn then rose from his throne, "You know she is mine to kill, I just want you to get her to a weakened state."

"I know just the tool to do it, my Lord." He turned his body, swiftly grabbed Rebecca and held her in his arms, making sure she was not seen, and headed toward the front door.

"Motaro, the armory is that way," Sindel pointed to the right side of her. Rebecca jumped up and flipped her off, causing Motaro to belt in full speed

"So long Fuckers!" Rebecca yelled out as she watched Sindel and Shao Kahn freeze in shock. Rebecca laughed as she climbed on Motaro's back and held on as he galloped out of the fortress. As expected, soldiers and guards ran after them, on horse, and closing in on them.

"Can't your horse ass go any faster?" Rebecca looked back and watched as Kahn grabbed a horse and join in on the pursuit.

"Quit calling me a horse, and I am going as fast as I can." Motaro shouted out. Rebecca rolled her eyes and slapped his hindquarters again.

"Stop fucking doing that, bitch" Motaro yelled in anger,

"Less, talk, more getting the hell out of here," Motaro roared out and galloped faster, leaving the guards in the dust, and Shao Kahn yelling out in disapproval.

Rebecca cheered as Motaro finally slowed to a stop when he felt the coast was clear. She hopped off of him and looked up at his mighty face.

"I actually did not expect you to have something you care for. I just thought you were some dumb centaur that love to hit women."

"Shao Kahn said that holding on to something dear to you is a sign of weakness, a sign of mercy,"

"You are not weak just because of something you care about, you can use it as a strength, as a reason to fight." Rebecca told him, now thinking of her family, her home, and more importantly Quan chi.

"You would make a fine queen, better than your brother." Motaro claimed proudly.

"I don't know if I should stay to be a queen though. I may be a demi god, but I want to go home." She said to him as much as it strangely pains her to say it. Motaro looked down at her as they came across an altar with seven round structures. Rebecca looked up at the altar, and stopped as she watched Motaro glide a hand on the one with a symbol she recognized as Outworld.

"This is a portal leading to any realm we need to go to. This is how our extermination squads get around the realms so easily. Quan chi is the only sorcerer that can travel to any realm without use of one of these." The portal doors opened and watched as the blue energy swirled around the round structure.

"I am not joining you." Motaro said as she got up near the portal. Rebecca looked at him in sadness.

"Why not? I like having you around now, save the fact you kicked my ass." Rebecca replied grabbing his hand.

"I can hold back Shao Kahn from here."

"But he will kill you. For betraying him." Rebecca tugged his hand, he merely tugged back and let go of her hand.

"We will see each other again, when you defeat him and become Queen." Motaro backed up as the portal started to swallow her starting with her legs. Rebecca nodded and then turned around to return to Outworld, to see Quan chi again.

"Oh and Rebecca, your breasts are fine the size they are" Motaro yelled out to her. Rebecca responded with a laugh before Motaro finally disappeared.

Shao Kahn growled as he trotted back to his fortress.

"Shall we go after her, my lord?" Ermac said to him as he dismounted the horse and walked back into the throne room.

"No. She has more potential than I thought for a half human sister. In three days she will get stronger, and that time, I will challenge her. That will be the day she will regret escaping here, that will be the day she will die."

**Brace Yourselves, Quan chi and Rebecca will finally have their scene together.. Are you prepared? okay then here we go! *turns the page***


	9. I love you

**Here it is the moment we all have been waiting for! ^-^ *clears throat***

Rebecca ran as fast as she could to the fortress and burst through the door. Quan chi was by the door looking like he was about to leave. He gasped in shock and smiled as he saw her, safe and alive, but then gave her a hardened look as soon as she did. Rebecca smiled that she saw Quan chi, but then frowned the same time he did, returning his hardened stare.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Rebecca questioned him. Quan chi growled at her.

"I was leaving to get you. And what has happened to your face?" Quan chi pointed at the two scars on her face and he immediately healed them, leaving no trace of injury anywhere on her face.

"Well, I didn't need your help, I escaped on my own." Rebecca walked in, greeting Shinnok and Shang Tsung. Quan chi followed her, still not finished with their petty argument.

"Didn't need my help? You could have been killed, what if your great escape fell to ruin?"

"It didn't, didn't it?"

"That is not the point, Rebecca. If you weren't so reckless in making a dramatic appearance during your father's battle, this would not have happened."

"Oh, so you are blaming me for getting kidnapped?" She turned away from him, but he twirled her back to face him.

"Exactly, because of your reckless and stupid behavior,"

Rebecca pointed at him, and he slapped it away from his face. "Are you fucking calling me stupid? Who was the one who saved your stupid ass last time?" She cupped her ear close to him and before he spoke she interrupted, "Oh, that is right, I did"

"Oh you are calling _me_ stupid now?"

Shang Tsung rose a finger, "It kind of was your fault, Quan chi is right about this"

Both Quan chi and Rebecca turned to the other sorcerer. "Shut the fuck up!" they said in unison. Shang Tsung growled as they continued their argument.

"What was I supposed to do, let the key to going home die in front of me?"

"Yes! If it meant keeping you safe!" Rebecca sighed out in frustration. "Why the fuck do you care so much about me? You wanted to just use me as a way to get out of there and then kill me."

"That is different now. Now that I know how important you are! I have to make sure you are safe"

"You are not my fucking keeper to say that. And I'm not Important, I am not going to be fucking Queen of another Realm, I am going home so I don't have to deal with your stupid stubborn, hard headed ass! I hate you!"

Quan chi growled, but inside, it felt like a million daggers stabbed him and then dug into his skin, staying there to increase pain. He never wanted her to say that, and never wanted to hurt her in any way, but if that is what she felt, then so be it. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. Shinnok looked at the two and shook his head, then left the main room, followed by Shang Tsung. Rebecca stared at Quan chi, realizing what she said to him. She didn't mean it, and she damned herself for saying it out of anger. She started to speak to apologize but Quan chi rose a finger at her.

"Don't. Just don't. If you want to go home. Fine. When you kill Kahn, I will not be stopping you. You can leave and act like none of this happened, act like all of this was a bad dream. You hate me, good. Because the departure will be very easy for one of us. Now get out of my sight." Quan chi pointed to the direction where her chambers were and did not look up to look at her. He did not want to see the now crying face of someone he did fall in love with. It will only kill him more. Rebecca ran out of the room, her face buried in her hands and the tears trailing behind her. Quan chi yelled out in anger and slammed his fists on the ground, creating a large crater around him, and stayed knelt down. He loved her, but Shinnok was right, they were too stubborn to reveal it to each other. He should have paid close attention to her, kept her near him, hold her when she needed it most. All the anger and sarcasm she had in her, when in reality, she was fragile and sad, but when he was around her, and she was around him, it felt like her smile can light up his entire world, his arms could shield all the pain away. He then shed one single tear on his fist and then looked up at the direction she ran towards. He turned and Shinnok was above him and watching him.

"Go to her. She actually needs you. She does love you as much as you do her,"

"But, you heard her, She-"

Shinnok touched his head and projected to him a mental image of her, Rebecca on her bed listening to that music box, heavily in tears. Oh, it pained him to see her like that, how he wanted so much to dry her tears, and what pained him the most was that he was the one who caused it.

"But be careful, Quan chi. Shao Kahn will use you as ammunition against her when the time comes."

Rebecca turned on her Ipod and placed it on the Heartbreak playlist starting off with Three Days Grace's "Over and Over" as she continued to cry out for someone that she knew she would never have. She regretted saying those dreaded words to him, seeing his face go from anger to pain in one moment. That face she never want to feel again. She cried more as the chorus rang out in her ears and then fall silent. She looked at her Ipod, and saw that it died. She cursed and threw it across the bed, then cuddled closer to the pillows she gripped. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She dried the fresh tears and got up to get the door. She opened and Quan chi looked down at her, his face masked with that unemotioned façade. She smiled to herself knowing he came for her, but then frowned and looked away.

"Go away Quan chi." She said as she tried to slam the door. Quan chi blocked the door and pushed it open. She watched as he inched closer and held out his arms. Rebecca hesitated then looked up at him. His unemotional face still gazing at her. She walked closer and rested her head on his chest, careful of the spiky strap across his chest. He unstrapped it and let it fall as he held her closer, holding back his desire for her.

"Let it out, Rebecca" Quan chi whispered. She looked up at him and shook his head. "You're too late for that one. I never meant what I said. I was so angry with you."

"As did I, Rebecca." Quan chi's voice was calm and deep, hiding the despair in his tone.

"I really don't want to lose…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. Quan chi then placed a hand on her chin and rose her head up to gaze into his own eyes. She looked away, still trying to get her words out. "You. I want to go home but that means losing you."

Quan chi felt her words true, and that gave him a bit of happiness inside him, he rested his head on hers and held her closer, stroking her soft hair, and reveling in the feeling of holding her again.

Rebecca then looked up at him again and kissed him once. Quan chi looked at her then took her lips with his own, this time lengthening the kiss. They both drew in a breath as they held each other tighter, as if one of them would fall if they let go. Quan chi caressed her cheek, wanting more of her, feeling the burning desire take over his entire body. Rebecca felt so right in having him again, felt so right in kissing the man she fell in love with. She felt like this man can be the one for her, be the one to hold her in dire times, to protect her from harm, to love her every moment of the way. They entered the room, Quan chi slamming the door behind him, but not breaking their kiss and they fell on the bed, side by side, holding each other tighter with each kiss. As their tongues met, they both groaned out in pleasure, their fiery need for each other growing and growing. He then broke their kiss, climbed on top of her and kissed her neck, burying his face in the hollow of it, getting drunk off of her scent that he grew to love. She let out a soft moan as she felt his hand move up to her thighs and move inside them. She gasped out and grabbed it, causing him to look down at her.

"What's wrong?" Quan chi asked her, hoping he did not scare her. Rebecca blushed as she slowly pushed his hand away from her heated centre.

"I have never done this before" she looked away, and let go of his hand, but felt his hand go to her cheek and felt his lips touch her own.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I am not forcing you" he said in the softest voice she ever heard him speak. She shook her head and kissed him, drawing him closer to her. He kept kissing her, careful to not scare her while caressing her hips, her thighs, her waist. She then slowly took off a strap from her dress, letting the dress fall off her shoulders, and he did not hesitate to trail his lips down from her lips to her chest, and kiss each one of her breasts. He then took a cherry nipple to his mouth and gently grazed it with his teeth, giving her shivers down her spine. She gasped suddenly as he started to suckle and play with the other with his fingers. She let a soft sigh as he stopped his delicious torment on her breasts and raise back up to meet her lips with his. She embraced him tighter, blushing at the fact she felt his growing need on her leg, and she hesitantly reached out to cup it. He shuddered as she gently rubbed his groin, and groaned in her ear as she continued to torture him with such pleasure.

"Rebecca, I need you so much" Quan chi swiftly removed his pants to reveal himself to her (Damn he is huge, she thought to herself, that might fucking kill me) and kissed her neck again, grinding against her, but not going in until she was ready. "Oh God" She whispered to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then looked down at her with an angry look on his face, catching her by surprise. "Okay, who is this God guy? Really?" Quan chi growled at her. Rebecca laughed and kissed him, which made him completely forget his question. Rebecca then removed her clothes and watched as Quan chi eyed her body, making her redder than her hair.

"Don't be ashamed of your body, Rebecca, you are beautiful." He told her stroking her legs. She blushed again as he lowered his head down to her thighs. She gasped at him and held his head up, still a bit scared of this stage of intimacy. He looked at her and pushed her hands aside and took her fully with his mouth. She moaned out and let go of his head, placing her hands on the bed, holding on to whatever she can get her fingers on. He smiled against her and continued to lick her, placing her legs over his shoulders, sliding his tongue deeper inside her. She felt her lower body rhythmically following Quan chi's tongue and her vision blurring at the neverending pleasure he was giving her. Suddenly her center started to clench up then spasmed out of control causing her to moan out is climactic ecstacy, feeling his tongue taste her fully. He lifted his head from her thighs and rose up, and kissed her neck, his hard shaft now between her thighs, beckoning her. Rebecca grabbed his hand and looked up at him as he lined himself up and slowly entered the tip inside her.

"It's going to hurt isn't it," she whispered to him. Quan chi raised her hand and kissed the back of it. "I would never hurt you, just tell me when you want to stop, okay?" he said as he lowered it. She nodded as he finally rested his head on her neck and slid gently inside her. She gasped out as she felt a sharp pain as he fully nestled inside her, her virginity finally taken. She clenched his hand and tried to endure the pain, for it was worse than any beating she took. Suddenly, the pain slowly died down to complete pleasure, the feeling of him inside her now consumed her and she moaned, giving him the signal to go on. His thrusts were gentle, yet so possessive, as if claiming her as his own, his kisses now feverish as his desire grew more and more. The delicious friction they created was the only thing Rebecca could think of and it drove her insane. She held him closer to her, scratching his back a bit as she heard him whisper her name over and over. She wrapped her legs tighter and felt him thrust against her a bit harder, and faster, sending her to the brink of madness. He groaned as her walls closed in around him, his mind lost in the feverish passion of man and woman making love, of Rebecca, his new world. She then felt it again, her body clenching and spasming, that scream of ecstacy barely escaping her mouth. Quan chi groaned again and kissed her as he joined her, releasing himself inside of her, loving her to the very end of this passionate night.

She finally relaxed and he joined her on her bed, and he cuddled her closer to his chest, she gazed into his now pink eyes, filled with love for her.

"I love you, Rebecca," he whispered before he placed his head on hers. Rebecca smiled and joined him a dream filled sleep "I love you, too, my dear Quan chi."


	10. I challenge you

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm starting to pick back up with work and school, but expect the climax of this story anytime by this weekend.**

The next few days were just so heavenly for Rebecca. She continued her training, learned a few new moves, and her growing relationship with Quan chi is as better as ever. They still have their heated arguments, but they soon forget about it with passionate lovemaking when her father isn't at the fortress. Quan chi watched as Rebecca stared intently at the stone block and concentrated deeply on her glowing purple hands.

"Focus completely on the target at hand. There will be times when you will be in a dire moment and you don't have time to clear your mind. That will come later, but now, you must concentrate on making that energy ball bigger." Quan chi instructed to her.

"Dire moments." She repeated to herself as Shinnok entered the room, with an emotionless mask. Rebecca then joined her hands together, creating a bigger wave of energy, and focused more, making it bigger and bigger. It soon became as big as Quan Chi's energy skull and she hurled it at the stone block with a mighty push. She looked on and saw that the ball dissipated right at the block. Quan chi face palmed and looked on in disapproval.

"God Damn fucking piece of shit energy ball!" Rebecca cursed as she ran to the block and kicked it. Shinnok shook his head. "You lost focus, daughter. A force push is easy, but concentrating high amounts of energy in a small amount of time takes years of practice.

"Which I don't have! Shao kahn is going to challenge me soon, and all I can do and magically push people away from me, and make my punches stronger with purple stuff." Shinnok then hit Quan chi upside his head. Quan chi looked on at the Elder God with a very pissed off look on his face, but soon got knocked back by Shinnok again. Rebecca looked confused that her father was attacking her lover. Shinnok continued his assault, not letting Quan chi take any blocks and hits of his own. Rebecca soon angrily ran to the two and focused her energy on her hands again. She then enlarged the ball and hurled it at Shinnok, which again dissipated at the moment it was near him.

"Not good enough" Shinnok then roundhouse kicked the sorcerer, and tackled him into the stone wall, breaking it and hurting Quan chi more.

"What the fuck, dad?" Rebecca tried again, she focused her energy again, enlarged the ball and hurled it again, again with the same result, it dissipated. Shinnok laughed evilly as he held down Quan chi's head to a lava pit. "Keep going, or else he gets it" Shinnok ignored the punches and struggles from Quan chi, and the constant laughing from Shang Tsung across the room. Rebecca gasped and ran towards them, but Shinnok raised an arm and summoned two skeleton hands to hold her legs in place. She tripped and recovered, watching the two hands holding her down. He laughed again, and lowered Quan Chi's head into the pit, not quite dipping his head in it.

"No!" she screamed out, and did the process again, only faster and with more desperation. This time the ball was a tad smaller, but it finally hit Shinnok. Shinnok got knocked back alright, but the ball held him in the air and exploded near his chest, gashing it very bad. Rebecca gasped again as the hands disappeared and Quan chi running towards her.

"He's fine, he's eternal." Quan chi told her as he hugged her close and held her head to his chest. Rebecca hugged him back and kissed his chest, listening to his words of endearment.

"I knew it" Shinnok got up, not a single scratch on him now, brushed himself off and walked over to the two. "In order to keep its consistency, she has to make it smaller, and focus on the idea that she might lose Quan chi." There was a bit of disturbance in his voice as he explained his findings. Both Rebecca and Quan chi noticed it and it troubled them both.

"She is ready." Shinnok then said. Rebecca raised an eyebrow, now hearing three words that should not come out of his mouth.

"The fuck I am. I was barely able to hold a purple ball thing up to defend Chi here"

"Chi? Who the hell is Chi?" Shang Tsung tried to hold in a laugh. Rebecca pointed a thumb at Quan chi, which caused Shang Tsung to burst in laughter and leave the room. Quan chi growled and stood motionless.

"I say you are ready." Shinnok then left the two and dissipated back to the NetherRealm, creating a now bitter silence in the room. Rebecca groaned out and left the room as well.

"I am not fucking ready. He is crazy if he thinks I can fight Kahn in my condition. I knew he was going to do this."

"I say you are as well, Rebecca" Quan chi laced his fingers with hers and walked with her to the courtyards, where the deadly freerunning obstacle course is. Rebecca let go of his hand and looked on at the spikes, the pits, and the traps the course had, and sighed. She remembered watching the course go on and on, taking each challenger's lives. One had succeeded in this course but got killed because he tripped and fell into the lava pit, making her laugh for hours on end at the guys face. (As morbid as she felt, it was still so funny). When Quan chi talked of the secrets of the course, she did pay attention to the mechanics, how the course moved, how she can manage a way through it. That guy did it, so why not she? She ran to the beginning, throwing off Quan chi's footing a bit by surprise and flipped through the first part. She ran to the two swinging poles, and ducked at the highest, then sprung up when the lowest threatened her with its gleaming blood caked spikes. She landed gracefully on her feet and swan dived down to the next part. The wall was easy to jump over but what was after it was the falling wall of metal grid that would easily cut her to tiny pieces. Rebecca jumped over the wall with a backflip, and ducked as soon as the grid fell down, barely missing her hair. She flipped up again and ran to the final part of the course she would do, the lava pit. She backflipped on the platform and then ran backwards, counting when the arrow will come up from behind her. Sure enough on her count to seven, the arrow fired, and immediately she jumped, gracefully twisting over the arrow.

She thought of the progress she has done, how stronger she has become and the friends she has made to reach her goal. But what was her goal now? She grew to love Outworld, to love being in a place where she felt so free and alive, no matter how many fights she has fought that put her life on the line. She then thought of Quan chi, how his love was now the biggest and best thing that has ever happened to her, and if she went home to Chicago, she may never see him again. She gasped, causing her to miscalculate and the arrow caught hold of her shirt, and she flew with the arrow to the wall. When the arrow made impact, her shirt ripped and let her fall on the ground, now shirtless, and panicked. Foot soldiers immediately looked over at the now naked woman, but averted their gaze as Quan chi immediately ran to her and covered her up, growling at the men that ogled her. Rebecca felt his touch and then remembered her recent thought and started to panic again.

"Rebecca?" Quan chi looked at her and noticed her panic attack. "Someone get Shang Tsung now!" he roared as he backed up from her, trying to let her get some air. Shang Tsung immediately materialized in front of her and laid her down on the floor, then laid next to her. She continued to panic but then Shang Tsung touched her left temple, and immediately, she calmed down, and held Tsung closer, embracing him and calming down.

"Luckily you have experience with these kind of things." Quan chi knew Shang Tsung could calm even the most restless souls in the universe, with his power to manipulate souls and to take them, he can do as he pleased with them.

"Lucky I am holding your half naked woman, Quan chi. Maybe she might give me a chance" Shang Tsung chuckled as he rubbed her back, calming Rebecca's soul. Quan chi growled viciously and pushed him away, taking his place and holding her close to his chest.

"Quan chi?" she whispered, nuzzling closer to his neck. He rested his head on hers and watched Tsung cautiously as he embraced his lover closer.

"I'm here, Rebecca, I'm here" Quan chi picked her up and held her as she soon drifted off to sleep; Shang Tsung has calmed her a bit too much. He smiled and continued to hold her, watching her hair fall off her shoulders.

"There has been a problem, Quan chi. I was going to relay the message to you before this happened." Shang Tsung said as he took off his top robe and laid it on Rebecca. Quan chi nodded and looked at his ally. "What is this about?"

"Shao Kahn. He challenges you, Quan chi, to Mortal Kombat."


	11. It's just You and me!

**I thought of the background song of the final chapter which I believe will be chapter 13, it is Stay by Cradle of Filth. But let's see what will happen in chapter 11, shall we?**

Rebecca woke up in her bedchambers alone, and in a daze, remembering her panic attack earlier. She rushed out from her covers and looked around for Quan chi, but he wasn't there to greet her with a smile and a kiss. Her suspicion rose but soon subsided knowing he was a busy sorcerer. She sat down on her bed again and took out her ipod, needing to listen to music again. She dubbed Van Halen's "When it's love" as her love song for him secretly and silently sings it to him as they sleep together. He doesn't know the song, but he doesn't care, for he listens to her sweet voice singing it and that is all that matters to him. She placed it on that song and laid back, waiting for Quan chi to come to her and shower her with his very light kisses. Minutes then turned to hours, and her worry started to rack up again. She turned off her ipod and grabbed her shorts and shirt to quickly put on and run to look for him. She ran to the main hall of the fortress and found Shang Tsung conversing with a fellow soldier and looking out at the courtyard.

"Shang Tsung! Where is Quan chi?" Rebecca yelled out as she ran towards him. He turned to see her and looked out at the courtyard, again.

"He is in Edenia. Fighting with Shao Kahn."

"What?! No, I was supposed to be challenged, not Quan chi."

Shang Tsung nodded. "I thought so too myself, but it seems Shao Kahn has other plans than to battle you."

"Well, he has my attention. I'm going to Edenia. I'm taking Quan Chi's place" Rebecca walked away, but Shang Tsung grabbed her arm before she fully disappeared.

"You're hilarious. Shao Kahn knows of your feelings towards the sorcerer and if I know Shao Kahn correctly, he is expecting you to go to Edenia. If I were you, I would stay here and let Quan Chi defeat him"

As much as Rebecca wanted to argue, Shang Tsung was right. She looked down and sighed, thinking of something else to do. What if Shao Kahn defeated Quan chi and he is holding him captive until she comes, though? She must go and find out, and kill Shao Kahn even if it means the death of her as well.

"I don't care, I am going" Rebecca shrugged off his arm and walked into the fortress again, then stopped.

"How exactly do I get to Edenia" Rebecca silently said to Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung smiled evilly and walked up to her. "Kiss me and you'll get there." He winked at her, inching close to her. Rebecca shook her head at him and looked away. "I'll find another way, thank you."

"There is no other way, just mine." Tsung started to seductively rub her arm with a single finger and inch closer to her.

"Something is telling me there is another way, you just want to steal a kiss from me."

Shang Tsung chuckled and hugged her close, but Rebecca pushed away from him slightly. "I wish there was another way."

"There is another way." Shinnok strode in the room before Shang Tsung hugged her closer. Shang Tsung hung his head in defeat and let her go as her father walked closer to the two. Shinnok grabbed Rebecca's hand and he conjured a pink portal smaller than Quan chi's portals but big enough for them to walk through. "Rebecca, are you sure you want to do this?" Shinnok said before stepping into the portal. Rebecca smiled and clenched a fist in determination. She then gasped and ran to the training room. The two Swords that Quan chi stuck in the wall so long still rested, as she expected, and she slowly walked towards them, and grabbed both of the hilts. He stuck them deep in there, she thought as she pulled the first out. It struggled for a moment, but with one mighty pull, it wrenched free. She then made short work of the other, the second being no easier than the first. They were all right, Her training was complete. All she needed left was to prove it to her brother, the biggest challenge of all. She will not rest until she sees Kahn's head on a silver platter.

Quan chi silently walked into the throne room, his face bearing no sign of emotion, and his fists clenched tight. He continued to watch Shao Kahn stare at him from his throne. Quan chi only accepted the challenge to make sure Rebecca would not get hurt, she had to be safe, and she was his responsibility. He would rather die than to see Rebecca fight Shao Kahn, no matter what the outcome was. He loved her and the only person that can fight with her is Quan chi himself. He didn't know what Kahn's plans were, but as long as Rebecca isn't fighting, he did not care. Shao Kahn chuckled as soon as Quan chi stopped and continued his hardened gaze at the king of Edenia.

"I, Quan chi, accept your challenge." Quan chi stated for the soldiers and Kahn to hear. Sindel smiled as Kahn rose from his throne and grab his hammer. Quan chi reached to his back and unsheathed his two trusty broadswords and readied in a stance.

"Then, Fight, Sorcerer!" Shao Kahn charged at him, with the hammer in the air, ready to strike. Quan chi made no hesitation to charge as well, ready to slash.

As soon as Rebecca appeared in Edenia, she ran to the fortress where Shao Kahn and Quan chi fought. Ermac was there in the front gate, with many foot soldiers in front of him. Rebecca raised an eyebrow at them. What the fuck is with these clichés in this world? Ermac raised an arm and immediately the soldiers ran after her. Knowing full well of his trick from last time, she stopped and jumped up on the wall, completely avoiding them, her attention focused on Ermac. She flipped down and unsheathed her new broadswords and slashed downward. Ermac instinctively dodged, causing Rebecca to slam down on the ground, causing a big crater around where she landed. She charged towards him and slashed with her left sword, but it was immediately dodged. Ermac then flipped over her and roundhouse kicked, but Rebecca parried that with a back block with her right sword and she twirled gracefully and slashed with her left, hitting Ermac's chest. He stumbled and looked at the new and improved Rebecca with a bit of fear that she has grown stronger and hurled an energy ball at her. Rebecca immediately threw her swords aside and jumped up, and flipped over the ball, and landed in front of Ermac. As soon as she landed, they each exchanged punches and kicks, blocking everything that they can. Suddenly Ermac punched Rebecca's chest and backed up trying to conjure a bigger energy ball.

"Oh no you don't" Rebecca flipped over Ermac and clutched his leg and threw him up in the air. He aimlessly flipped around and she jumped up and immediately conjured a purple energy ball, then slammed the ball into Ermac's chest, blood sputtering from his chest and mouth as he slammed down on the ground. He cringed in pain and then looked up at Rebecca, slamming down on him with her legs, crushing his neck and chest, killing him instantly. She got up off of him and grabbed her two swords then ran towards the fortress again. I'm coming Quan chi, she thought to herself as she free ran her way to the throne room.

Sindel waited patiently for the brat godling to come closer, watching her flipping skills and waited for the right time to execute an attack. As soon as Rebecca jumped on a Shao Kahn statue, Sindel screamed out, her sound waves becoming lethal and supersonic. The statue crumbled beneath Rebecca's feet and she jumped off of it just in time before she was whipped with Sindel's hair.

"You are not going anywhere, bitch" Sindel readied a stance where she stood and taunted Rebecca. Rebecca laughed as she raised her broadswords again for battle.

"Watch me," Rebecca charged and slashed downwards, but Sindel dodged fluidly and punched Rebecca through her swords, causing Rebecca to drop them and fall backwards. Sindel then opened her mouth and a pink scream ball was hurled at Rebecca, but she dodged and grabbed one of her swords.

"Just sit still like a good bitch and die!" Sindel retorted and whipped her hair again. Rebecca slashed and blocked the lethal whip of Sindel's hair, then flipped over the Queen, but gasped as Sindel grabbed her ankle and slammed her back down on the floor. Rebecca held her left arm, which was now dislocated and writhing in pain, and backed up, not knowing how to relocate her arm. Sindel laughed evilly and walked towards her. Rebecca then slashed with her good arm, but Sindel grabbed it and threw it aside before grabbing her throat.

"Too bad your man isn't here to save you huh bitch?" Sindel rose Rebbeca up and laughed as Rebecca struggled with the tension around her throat. Sindel then readied her voice to hyper scream in close range but suddenly, Sindel dropped Rebecca and screamed out normally. Rebecca looked up and smiled as her Centaur rose her up in the air with his mighty hand clenched around her throat.

"Shut the fuck up, you screaming hair whipping whore" Motaro yelled out before breaking Sindel's neck with a single crush. Sindel then lay limp as he threw her aside like an unwanted ragdoll before rushing to Rebecca's aide

"Still alive, horsey?" Rebecca said before wincing in pain at her arm being relocated. Motaro growled at her and lifted her up. "Hey, we may still be friends, but never call a Centaur a horse" Rebecca grabbed her swords and hopped on her new steed's back and Motaro burst into full gallop to the entrance.

Quan chi slid backwards and cradled his broken arm as Shao Kahn walked closer to him, the mighty war hammer in his hand, and a smile on his face. Quan chi could not conjure up any energy skulls to hold him back, so he just backed up into the throne room, his left arm throbbing in pain.

"Give it up, Quan chi, I have won. Now face your fate, sorcerer" Shao kahn rose his hammer and with great force hit Quan chi on one of the pillars. Quan chi yelled out in pain and when his body hit the pillar, not only did the pillar fall on his right arm, crushing it, but it held him where he laid, making him a sitting duck for the next blow. Shao Kahn laughed as he walked over to the gravely injured sorcerer, wishing so much that instead of Rebecca's lover it was her, finally putting her to the ground where she belonged.

"Hey, Penis bubble! Get the fuck away from him" Rebecca yelled out as she jumped off of the Centaur. Motaro tried not to laugh as she walked over to her brother, her swords gleaming and caked with blood. Seeing Rebecca was the last thing Quan chi wanted, but he saw her so strong and changed that it seemed like she met her for the first time. Her red hair was still down, the swords that he stuck in the wall were now hers and in her hands, and she used them very well. He laid his head on the floor, trying so hard to not be consumed by the pain of his arms. Shao kahn turned to see his sister in a readied stance and looked at her aura. She was much stronger, and her aura flared with the Elder God power she had in her. He actually felt intimidated by her presence, but he did not show it as he raised his hammer across his shoulder.

"You dare call me names?"

Rebecca chuckled. "Brother, I thought you knew me well enough to know that I will never stop calling your ugly ass names. King or not, you deserve it" Shao kahn reddened with anger and placed his hammer down on the ground.

"I will forever silence you, you disrespectful little wench,"

Rebecca twitched an eye at that name she was first ever called when she arrived and rose her two swords. "Shao Kahn, brother, Asswipe, I challenge you to mortal Kombat" She looked down at Quan chi, who nodded in approval at the result of the training he has given her.

"I accept your challenge, now prepare to meet your maker"

"Bitch, please, " They both in unison charged at each other, Brother and Sister, finally engaged in a final showdown.

**Don't you just hate that? This story is almost coming to a close, OOHH I'm so excited!**


	12. I win

Shang Tsung and Shinnok ran in the fortress and saw Quan chi, laying there in pain from both his arms. Shang Tsung moved the pillar aside off of the right arm and watched as Quan chi tried to get up without wincing in pain. Shinnok then looked at the back of the throne room, where his offspring were exchanging punches and blows, seeing a flash of red from Rebecca's flipping. Quan chi groaned out in pain as Shang Tsung broke his arm back in place and worked with his crushed right arm

"When did they start their fight?" Shinnok asked as Rebecca ran on a pillar and flipped just in time for Shao Kahn to crumble it with his war hammer. Quan chi watched as his arm contorted and cracked and winced as the arm continued to heal up. "About ten minutes ago. Rebecca shows lots of promise"

Rebecca then punched Shao kahn, knocking him back, and tried to conjure one of her purple energy balls, but Kahn gave her no time by charging at her and tackling her. She yelped in pain as he towered over her and gave her a barrage of punches across her face. She coughed out blood and tried to get up, but the barrage continued. Quan chi growled and tried to run to her aid, but Shinnok held him back.

"Look and feel her anger rise, her true power is coming" Shinnok was right, Rebecca was now glowing purple as Shao Kahn slowed down his assault, her eyes now turning from green, her natural color, to red. Shao Kahn looked down at her and he gasped in shock as Rebecca placed a hand on his chest and summoned a very powerful force push, knocking him back to the top of one of the pillars. Rebecca flipped up and unsheathed the swords again, running to the pillars as Kahn jumped down in front of her. Kahn then threw his hammer at her, the large part hurling towards her. Instinctively, she flipped over the hammer, flawlessly landing on the ground and slashed vertically with both her swords, cutting Kahn's hands as he blocked.

Quan chi watched as the destined fight continued on. He resisted so much to go in there and give his aid, but he knew better than to interfere. He balled his hands to a fist, hoping that Rebecca will win. Kahn slammed his bleeding hands down on the ground, causing her to lose her footing and then grabbed her by the throat. Rebecca dropped one of her swords and then kicked vigorously at him, but he disregarded the hits she gave him. Rebecca then imbued her only blade again with her power and slashed horizontally, cutting open his neck. Kahn let her go and held his bleeding neck, and Rebecca jumped down and watched as Kahn fell to his knees, his blood now spurting from the wound she gave him.

"im, is im-" he tried to say, but all was heard was gurgled letters as he tried to talk. Rebecca stepped back from the blood spilling from him and watched as he continued to fall. Shao kahn then stood up, his neck still gushing blood, his hand holding herr other sword and stabbed her in the stomach. Pain immediately shot through her as the sword tore open through her, and out of her back. Quan chi yelled out as Rebecca stood there, her blood now spilling along with Kahn's. Kahn then finally fell to the floor and fell limp as Rebecca looked at her wound. Quan chi ran to her and caught her as she fell and tried to take out the sword.

"No! Take it out, she will die quicker" Shinnok ran to them as Rebecca gasped in the pain that finally registered. Quan chi continued to hold her, and started to curse as Rebecca burst in tears.

"Did I win? Are my tits bigger?" Rebecca looked down, but all she saw was the sword plunged deep in her stomach.

"Now is not the time to worry about your breasts, Rebecca, please hang in there as I try to find a way to get the sword out of you." Quan chi looked around and then placed a hand on the sword.

"What the fuck!" Rebecca slapped him as more pain shot through her the minute he touched it. "Just admit it. I am going to die here."

"No you are not, Rebecca. You are going to live,"

"So I can do what? Stay here? I don't see the portal home, so obviously, you guys lied to me"

Shinnok now interjected. "Once you killed Shao Kahn, the portals leading to Earthrealm have opened. We have to open a portal for you to go home."

"I see no point in it now, because this is the part where I die, and Quan chi here will cry and" Quan chi touched the sword again, causing her to yelp in pain. "Shut the fuck up, Rebecca, you are going to live, and I will see to it"

Rebecca looked at Quan chi, the tears about to form in his eyes. He was so determined to save her, and all she is doing is giving him a pessimistic point of view about it. He really did love her, and all she gave him since they finally have been reunited was grief. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek, causing him to look at her.

"Take out the sword." Rebecca told him. Quan chi widened his eyes at her statement and shook his head in denial.

"I trust you, I will live."

"Live so you can go home and never think about this again." Quan chi said in a whisper. Rebecca fell silent. She wanted so bad to get back home and live her life on. But the longer she stayed in Outworld, the livelier she was. She was able to do many things that she could not in Chicago. She found love when she thought she would be alone forever. Quan chi did not know how much this world impacted her, how he impacted her. How Quan chi placed himself so deep in her heart, that she felt she could not live without her.

"Live so I can forever see the love I have right in front of me, Quan chi." Rebecca then told him. He looked up at her, his eyes that shade of pink she grew to hold so dear to her heart. She then smiled and placed a hand on the sword. Quan chi then gasped as she herself took it out, her own blood landing on his face. Rebecca's pain then shot out tenfold as she twitched and groaned out in pain. The sword then dropped by her side, along with her blood now oozing on her left side. Her vision blurred again, and Quan chi's voice trailed away as her eyes closed. Quan chi immediately tried to heal her, praying that she would come back to life and hug him in that endearing soft hug she gives him. Hoping that her green eyes will gently burn into his, filled with love and desire. The fire in her can still continue to burn, that fire he grew to love, that keeps him warm in the most coldest times of his life. She suddenly fell limp and inhaled her last breath as the wound finally close. It was too late.


	13. This is Where I need to be

**This is it, the final chapter of this story. Enjoy the final moments of it**

"Rebecca," Joyce's voice rang out in Rebecca's ears. She opened her eyes and saw her sister, looking down at her, the Blue Toyota right next to them. She gasped and got up, her head swimming from getting her head up too fast. She looked around and noticed she was in front of the Supermarket where she disappeared, and a crowd of people were facing them in shock.

"What happened?" She lifted herself from the floor and looked around, her purse in her hand and her hair mussed up. Joyce adjusted her glasses and grabbed her sister's hand. Joyce was a beautiful young girl, the age of 18 and a bit smaller than Rebecca, her red hair is placed in a messy bun and her prescription glasses propped on her nose.

"You passed out from the heat and bumped your head on our car"

So everything she had experienced was a dream. It felt so real to her. Everything. A part of her rejoiced none of it happened, but then she remembered Quan chi. Does that mean what she had with him was fake as well, the only man she ever loved was just a fantasy? She needed to get out more often.

"Let's just go home." Rebecca walked over to the driver's side, hiding the tears that were coming. She totally felt like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, except instead of saying "There is no place like home" she is saying "That can be my home." All of it was fake. Quan chi was just a fucking fantasy. That was what pissed her off the most. She did not have true love by her side, and it was slowly torturing her like a dagger in her heart slowly wrenching her way inside of her. If only she can take out that dagger, but its so deep inside, it can kill her from so much heartbreak.

"Rebecca, you okay?" Joyce hopped in the passenger seat as Rebecca covered her face and let loose her hair, hiding her now shown tears. Rebecca just nodded and they drove off to their Mother's house.

Hours have slowly gone by and Rebecca was finally in her apartment, away from her mother and Joyce. How she missed them, but she was too broken inside from losing her real love Quan chi. Only the difference is he wasn't real, he was a fucking Fantasy. She sat down on her computer and slowly opened her web browser. Her fingers typed "Quan chi" in the Google main page and she watched as her window popped up many forums and pictures of her love. They made him look so menacing, made him look like all he cared about was killing. That was not what she saw in Quan chi. Oh, how she missed making smart ass comments and seeing his frown slowly trace his face, and create more arguments out of nothing. The best part was his gentle touch. She placed a hand on her arm and reminisced his fingers tracing down her body and making her feel beautiful, so wanted, so loved. She pressed "Alt-F4" on her computer and the web page disappeared to the desktop of the mountains of Alaska. She then walked over to her room and laid down on her bed, her tears coming up again. All she remembered of that dream (It hurts so much to say it was) was she was stabbed by Shao Kahn, and Quan chi's face when she slowly blacked out to nothingness. She wants him to hold her, to comfort her, and to make sweet love to her until they both shiver in ecstasy. She then finally sobbed so loud, she felt like her neighbors will hear her, and placed her head on her purple pillow, crying so much until she fell asleep from the pain and grief.

It was Midnight, and Rebecca was now wide awake, she was so groggy and headache ridden that she felt she did not want to move the next day. She got up and then saw a shadowy image by her bed. She disregarded it, knowing full well of the dark playing mind tricks of her. She walked over to her bathroom and turned on the light, the mirror welcoming her tired face. The shadow was now behind her, and she looked at it through the mirror

"Don't you have children to scare, Boogeyman?" she joked as she went to close the door. Suddenly, the door was blocked with a familiar boot, causing her to gasp out. Quan chi opened the door and smiled, looking at her mussed hair and face.

"You look terrible, my sweet" Quan chi said in a low voice. Rebecca looked up at him in utter shock as he rose a hand to caress her face. His hands were that work roughened yet soft touch to it, how she loved it. His hands were real and fleshy, it wasn't a dream after all, Quan chi was real and she wanted to rejoice, but something slowly pissed her off

"What the fuck happened to me? I remember killing Kahn and getting stabbed, and I am back home? I thought I died!"

Quan chi chuckled and hugged her, loving that fire inside her. No matter how many times she explodes, he loved to be near her and warm himself with it.

"When you died, Shang Tsung caught your soul and placed it back in your body, but the only way you could awaken is if you returned home. It worked. Im so glad you are safe."

"What about being Queen and all that."

"If you want to come back and be Edenian Queen, just say the word and we will return." Quan chi looked down at her. More than anything she wants to go back, to be with her true love and be happy in the world she grew to love.

"There is just one thing I want to do first" Rebecca pushed Quan chi and he landed on her bed with a chuckle, and she quickly fixed up her red hair and jumped on him, about to claim what is hers.

Hours have gone by and Quan chi and Rebecca were not even close to tired from their fierce lovemaking. Quan chi thrusted hard and deep inside her, causing her to moan out in pleasure, ecstatic that this was not a dream at all. He was here, in the flesh, loving her always and forever. He groaned out and thrusted even harder, the bed slowly creaking and he looked down at her, enjoying her face as she felt the friction between them. She then grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, making him go deeper, causing him to thrust even faster, his body shaking at the climax that was soon to come. Rebecca then screamed out his name and arched his back, her insides tensing around his shaft and they both shuddered at the increasing pleasure that overwhelmed them. Suddenly, Rebecca's bed cracked and fell off the frame, breaking at Quan chi's final thrust. He immediately held her close and protected from any harm as the bed landed on the floor. Rebecca looked around and burst in laughter, along with Quan chi as he let her go and laid next to her.

"Well, that sucks. This bed was brand new" Rebecca said to him as he took a sip of the wine that she brought out for them. Quan chi then kissed her and placed the glass on the dresser next to the now broken bed.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore. My bed won't break, trust me." Rebecca laughed as he then cuddled her close to his chest and kissed her forehead.

Rebecca was Crowned Queen of Edenia the day after. She was a fair queen, a cliché of the hero in the story being fairer than the last. Quan chi was her personal sorcerer, for he did not want to be King, but the love they had for each other, he took a King place along with his position. Shinnok stayed in the Netherrealm and continues to aid Rebecca in being a diplomatic queen. Motaro got his race back, but stayed by Rebecca as general and a steed (Rebecca riding a centaur is just great, and it pisses the Centaur off, but she chooses to ignore it). Rebecca smiled down at the balcony of the land she ruled, and looked down with a smile on her lips. She finally was at peace, where she belonged, in the arms of her true love and in the world that gave her a reason to live.

**Hey, this is Kiwi here! There you have it, a completed work of "Not where I need to be" I know there was some stuff that could have more detail in it and stuff, but hey, this was my test Fan fiction. I am getting a bit better in my writing, and plan to make more Fan Fictions in different stories and franchises, but hey, practice makes perfect. Thank you all who have read this story and I hope you stick around for more of my works.**

**If you would like to leave a review, you may, and thank you all now bye -closes book and walks away-**


End file.
